kevi love story
by Dream princes
Summary: hey guys its on kevi for all kevi fans it also hai have abhirika and dareya ha I hope you will like it its full of drama masti fun and romance ha so read and review
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys its on kevi for all kevi fans its a story full of fight lovely fight masti hungama and romance per us kay liya wait karna hoga ha abhi to boht khuch hoga na maloom hai meri bakwas se tang arahai ho sorry ha and plz review tell me ha aghar ap bolo gai to main continue karo gi warna nahi ha zayada review nahi hogai to main continue kar pao gi ha **

so today purvi is on leave and enjoying with her friends they are in a big restaurant having fun

on table where purvi and her friends are talking and laughing

purvi;are samara tera woh boy friend nahi ayea

samara;pehle to tu mujhe samara nahi sam bol ha aur woh boy friend aaj khuch busy hai

purvi;hmm are itni jaldi bhag gia

samara ;to na boht bolti haio jab tera koi boy friend hoga na to pucho gi

another friend ;are lado maat tum log enjoy karnay aye hai

purvi;tum isse kiyon nahi bolti ha priya hamesha to is ki side altie hai

priya ;are kiya yaar aghar tum dono lado gi to main aur isha chalay jai gai

samara ;acha chalo koi baat nahi ab nahi laday gai

isha ;acha chal purvi bol kay tujhe kiase ladka pasand hai ha kiasa hai tera dream boy

purvi(take a breath put her hand on her right cheek )hmm sweet ho simple ho cute ho handsome ho dashing ho tall ho smart na bhi ho per sacha ho dil ka safe ho sharab na peta ho jhut na bolta ho smoking na karta ho meray ilawa kisse ko na deakhai

priya ;purvi to kitne shade karay gi ha

purvi;kiya matlab ek hi karo gi

samara ;matlab ye saab kisse ek ladke main hona mushkil hi nahi bulkay na mumkin hai

purvi;ho skata hai hoga zarrore hoga deakhna

in other side some boys enter one of them is dashing and handsome boy

one boy to dashing and handsome man ;are kevin yaha to koi table khali hi nahi

kevin;are Rahul tu na boht tension leta hai who deakh waha teen sits khali hai pointing toward purvi and her friends

an other boy;per hum to un ladkiyon kay sath bathai gai kiase

kevin ;are aman main hu na just wait and watch

aman;hmm

and they closer to purvi and her friends

kevin;hey beautiful ladies can we sit here

purvi(rudely )no

samara ;yah sure you can and kevin sit beside her Rahul sit beside priya and aman beside isha purvi is not interested in them

kevin;mera name kevin hai ap ka

samara;mera name samara hai

kevin;waise ap saab itni achi hai per ap ki ye dost pointing toward purvi hamesha aise hi rahti hai

priya ;nahi ye to boht bolti hai ek dum buble girl hai

kevin;acha to aaj kiya hau any way wiiase ye kiya bakwas piano Baja raha hai

samara;ha na

kevin;main jab piano bajata hu to log jhumnay lagtay hai kahtay hai mera hatho main jadu hai

samara ;really

kevin ;ha

purvi get up and go to stage and take mike

purvi;may I have your attention please aaj humare bich ek boht hi talented insaan hai jo piano boht acha bajatay hai jadu ahi unki unliyon (fingers )main so plz mr kevin come on stage and play piano for us kevin get up nervously because he don't know piano and come on stage and play piano in wrong way so it make a loud and disturbing boys and then he sit on piano and slip and fall on ground all alugh and purvi clap and start going back to her sit but a really sweet voice of piano come she turn and become confused to see kevin playing piano

and then he sing a song

**ruk aj oh dil deewane**

**poochon toh main zara**

**ladki hai yah hai jadu**

**khushboo hai yah nasha**

**ha ruk ja oh dil deewane**

**poochon toh main zara **

**ladki hai yah hai jadu**

**khushboo hai yah nasha **

**paas wo aaye to **

**choo kay main deakho zara **

**ruk ja o dil deewane **

**poochon main to zara **

**( and he hold purvi by waist and do some dance with her but she jerk him )**

**deakho wo idhar **

**haske bekhabre **

**thamke dil hum khaade hain**

**gumsum se nazar **

**us ki hai maghar hai**

**hoonton pe**

**shikve baade hai**

**baat baan jaayeh toh**

**main baat chhedoon zara**

**ruk ja o dil deewane**

**poochon main to zara **

**ladki hai yah hai jadu **

**khushboo hai yah nasha**

**(then he hold her hand spin her in circle and then wrap his hand around her she jerk him again)**

**sharma wo gai ghabra wo gayi ****maine jo usko pukara **

**ye dil lay liya usne kardiya**

**ankho hi ankho main ishara**

**jaan bhi jay to **

**gam na main karo zara**

**ruk ja o dil deewane **

**puchoon main to zara**

**ladki hai yah hai jadu**

**khushboo hai yah nasha**

**(then he hold her by waist and then he leave her she fall on ground and then she get up and he move toward table where all are sitting )**

**mehfil main hassen**

**tu hi to nahi**

**roothe tu **

**kis liye akeli**

**jis pe yoon fida **

**ye dil ho gaya**

**who to hai **

**teri ek saheli**

**(hold samara hand and start dancing with her)**

**maan who jaaye to**

**bahoon main le loon zara**

**ruk ja o dil deewane **

**puchoon main to zara **

**ladki hai yha hai jadu**

**khushbo hai yah nasha**

**and purvi is full to angry she take a glass full of water and through on kevin face and leave from their**

NEXT DAY IN BUREAU

purvi enter bureau angrily and then she become shocked to see kevin in bureau

daya;are purvi tum agayi in se milo ye hai senior inspector kevin

kevin move forward to her and move his hand to shake it with her but she move from their and start working all become shocked by her act

**A/N so kiasa hai acha hai idea yah nahi bolo continue karu yah nahi ha plz tell me and do review thanks for reading ha **

**bye take care **

**your sundas **


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys I know I am very late per kia karo time hi nahi hai exams honay wale hai school bhi open honay wala hai main ab 19 sep 2014 taak koi update nahi day pao gi isse lia jaldi jaldi har story ki ek ek update day rahi ho you can understand me main 7 stories ko lay kar cahl rahi hu so you can understand kay difficult hai na 7 stories ko sochna leakhna update karna per main promise karti hu har story ki ek update day kar hi jao gi and thanks to all who review I get a really good response I love you guys and your reviews to me plz update fast waiting for update are mind blowing I am happy to get such a good response thanks to all who review so **

* * *

**Here is next chapter **

purvi in full anger move toward her desk and open a file turn its page in anger everyone become confuse on her behavior daya move closer to her

daya;kia hua pari tum boht ghuse main ho

purvi;khuch nahi bhai bas aise hi subha subha khuch bura deakh lia isse lia mode khrabe hai

daya;are kiss ki itne himaat kay mere pari ka mode khrabe karay name batao abhi use kay mouh main piano Baja du ga

purvi;(looking toward kevin )bhai agile bar mila to ap ko zarrore batao gi phir tudiya (broke )uske hadiay(bones)

kevin clear his throat

daya;ha theak hai and he move from their and everyone start their work kevin take a file and go closer to purvi and stand beside her and slowly in her ear

kevin;pari nice name ap per suite karta hai balke pari staan ki pariyan bhi ap kay agai fail hai and he "wink" and move from their purvi is full of anger and push her foot on table and she got hurt and sit on chair

dareya come closer to her

daya(with care )kia hua pari zayada chot lagi hai

shreya;bol bhi algi hai kia

purvi;nahi yaar main theak hu

daya;paka

purvi ;ha are bhai shaheed ap khuch bhul gai

daya;kia

purvi ;bhia aaj rakhi hai

daya;are ha to phir band mujhe rakhi

purvi;main abhi lati hu and purvi and shreya from their and kevin move out of bureau because he don't want to tie rakhi by purvi

after some time they both come holding pooja thal in their hands

purvi stand in front of daya and shreya in front of sachin and they do artie and tie rakhi on their hands

daya take out a gift and purvi try to take it but daya movce it in opposite direction after some masti he give her gift and she take it happily sachin to give a gift to shreya

purvi un wrap her gift and become happy found a cite teddy purvi jump like a five year girl and main time kevin enter and see her happy and jumping like kid he smile and she hug they teddy

purvi;bhai thank you so much yeh boht cute hai I love it bhai thank you I love you and hug he to hug her

shreya to hug sachin and he to hug her and they again start working purvi is playing with her teddy like a small girl kevin smile ans lost in her innocence move forward

kevin to purvi :ek baat bolo

purvi;ha bolo

kevin;tum na is teddy say zayada cute ho and move from their

purvi;ek number ka flirt hai kaal samara kay sath flurt kar raha tha aaj meray sath nad after some time they move to canteen to have lunch

kevin ,daya,sachin,sit on table and shreya stand

shreya;ap log coffe lay gai

daya;ha kiyon nahi

shreya;aur koi

purvi ;shreya main bhi ati hu mujhe ice cream chahiya

kevin;purvi meray lia bhi ek coffee lana

purvi;(irritate )ji zarrore and they move to counter order coffee and ice cream shreya hold to cups

purvi;shreya to apna aur daya sir ka cup lay ja main kevin sir ka lay ati hu

shreya;ok and move from their and take a bite of her ice cream

purvi;(to her self )coffe chahiya na abhi deti hu flirt ko coffee and she ask for red chili powder and then she put all chili in coffee and mix it hmmmm ab aye ga maza jab nikle ga mouh se dhua and move toward their table and give coffee to kevina nd sit start eating ice cream with naughty smile

kevin drink coffee and cough everyone look at him and purvi smile seeing his red face he take coffee cup and drink coffee in one go purvi is shocked how can he drink such coffee

* * *

**A/N kiasa hai so age kia hoga kiase hoga love kia kevi ek hoagai purvi ka ghusa kaam hoga keep thinking thanks for reading and review plz and happy rakhi to all so are you like it or not tell me give me idea and pray for my exams I will be back soon but I will update one chapter of other stories also before leaving for some days and plz review **

**bye take care**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey plz dont pinch your self sach main update hai boht late hu sorry na busy thi boht so sorry ha so bakwase band karti hu aur story story start ok**

Kevin drink that coffe and purvi is shocked her eyes are wide open but kevin smile

Kevin: ek aur coffee milay gi bilkul aise hi

Purvi: bilkul aise hi same

Kevin: ha same to same

Daya: kia hua tumhai purvi coffee to same hi hoti hai

Purvi: bhai wo bas aise hi

Shreya: acha ab ja aur coffee la kevin kay lia hum chaltay hai bureau koi case agiya to

Daya: theak kaha tumnay chalo

Purvi( smiling ):bhai ap ko to in ki har baat hi sahi lagti hai

Sachin: sach bola tumnay and they laugh aur dareya blush

Daya: chalo ab aur to shaitan kevin ko coffee day kay a phir batao ga tujhe

Purvi ( cute look) bhai maine to sach hi bola na

Shreya: daya chodo isse jitna ap kay bas ki baat nahi

Sachin: ha sir isse to is ka pati hi the ak karay ga hum chaltay hai

Purvi : Sachin lagta hai mujhe muskaan ko sab batana hoga who club main apne jo la but she can't complete her sentence Sachin put hand on her mouth

Sachin: are tu to bura maan gain sorry ha mere achi se pari my doll khuch maat bolna usse warna pichle baar boht mushkil se bacha tha is baar to paka mere gardan uda day gi Purvi remove his hand: ok main bureau pohancho taab taak ek chocolate aur ice cream box mere desk per hona chahiya

Sachin: theak hai ja kevin kay lia coffee la and they move to bureau and Sachin to a shop to buy chocolate aur ice cream and Purvi to counter she take coffee and going to move but stop

Purvi (thinking ): itne usage se mafe e nahi karo gi and add more chili and black pepper to and salt and mix it and put it on table kevin take it looking in her eyes and drink it and smile Purvi become mad and move he look at the door when she is gone he through all coffee out from his throat and run like mad smoke come from his mouth and ears and On other side purvi come back because she forgot her mobile she enter see the see kevin is jumping and drink water like mad she enter smiling widely come closer to kevin and take her give a fake and naughty sympathy smile and move smiling kevin is full of anger and after controlling coffee effect he enter bureau but no one is there except Purvi she enjoying her chocolate which Sachin give her for keeping his secrete she is enjoying and unaware if his presents he smile evilly and slowly move closer to her and stand in front of her Kevin: saab kaha hai

Purvi: chand ( moon ) per gai hai

Kevin: kia kiyon

Purvi: cid officer hai to investigation hi karnay hai hogai na ek case report hua hai usse lia gai hai

Kevin: tum kiyon nahi gai meray lia rooki ho kia kahi akele main mere sath khuch aisa wiasa to nahi karna chahti

Purvi: just shut up

Kevin: don't worry main samajh ta hu jaab it na handsome dashing aur hot ladka samne ho to control karna boht mushkil hota hai

Purvi ( laugh ) : handsome aur tum hahahaha kiss ne kaha tumhai yeah jhuth

Kevin: boht se ladkiyon nai

Purvi: andhi ( blind) hogi zarrore tum jiase bander ( monkey ) ko handsome bola hahahahaha

Kevin: oh main bander tum kia ho

Purvi: main to pari hu

Kevin: tum aur pari what a joke ek dum bili jiase lagti ho pagal bili even pagal purvi =pp

Purvi: huh main tumhai nahi chodo gi

Kevin:acha kia karo gi ha tum khuch karo na karo main to karo ga

Purvi (nervous ) kia karo gai ha and he move closer to her she is moving back and chocolate fall from her hand she is **moving and he is forward she hit the wall he is moving closer and closer and and and bye bye hahahaha sorry**

** A/ N I know boht acha nahi so what will kevin do keep thiknig ek reviewer ko yeah story bakwase lag ti hai he ir she said mujhse ache writers hai aur stories bhi to kia main yeah story stop karo I know na hi ho main ache writer per jo bhi leakhte hu dil se leakhte hu so tell me continue karo yah nahi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I know boht late hu per wo sare death news sun kar main boht upset thi ab jaab pata chala kay khushi aur sukhmni ki death news jhuti hai use dev uncle nay jo khushi kay uncle nahi hai unho nay jhuth bola tha wo dono theak hai us dev uncle nay mujhe aur boht se writers ko jhut bula tha so be happy aur mere tarha jin aur writers nay leakhna chod diya hai wo bhi wapase a jao and here is your next chapter**

Kevin is coming closer to Purvi she hit the wall and he come closer and she close her eyes kevin move really close to her she can fell his breath and he close his hand closer to her and take a file from side like snatch it and she open her eyes and he move from there smiling and purvi make an horrified look and going to say something but at the same all officer enter and they start solving case and they are searching for criminal records Purvi is standing on a stull searching for some files and just the kevin enter and bump into stull and she is suppose to fall but he hold her in his arms her eyes are close really tight her arms are around his neck and his around her waist and he is looking at her beautiful face and smiling and she open her and see him become angry and shout

Purvi: chodo mujhe and he leave her and she fall on floor everyone there trying to control there laughter and she get up angrily

Purvi: tumne mujhe girayia tumhare himmat kiase hui ha

Kevin: khud to bola tha chod do chod dia ab utho bhi and she get up and move from there angrily and kevin smile and she move toward firing practice area and start firing to release her anger on those bullets and when they are finish she going to re fill and see kevin there and she become angry he is coming closer to her and she get a little scared

Moving back scared: pass mat ao ha but he move more close and snatch gun from her hand

Kevin: madam yeah mere gun hai

Purvi: mere bhi same hai ghalti say lay li ha and move and kevin start laughing ho god kit na dar gai chalo mera badla to pura hua per jo bhi jo hai boht cute thode nak chede hai per cute hai and move from there and acp sir send both of them for investigation after investigation they are coming back when kevin sit in passenger sit and Purvi give unbelievable look to him

Purvi: yeah tum yaha kiyon bethe ha car kia tumhara bhoot chalaye ga kia

Kevin: kiyon tumhai car nahi chalani ati

Purvi: bilkul ati hai

Kevin: to chalo na jaldi late ho raha hai

Purvi come and sit on driving sit and start driving after covering some distance she stop the car

Kevin: kia hua gade kiyon roki

Purvi: wo pata nahi shahed gade kharab hogai hai zara dheka laga do and he get down from the car and hei s pushing it after some moments Purvi start the car and move on and left him there and he fall down with open mouth he get up and run behind her but all in vain he hit his foot on floor and check his pocket but there is no wallet he said oh god wallet to gade main hai chalo ab to chal kar hi jana pade ga boht shooke tha badla lena ka bacho bhogto ab and he start walking and here in bureau Purvi enter with a smile in her

Daya: pari kia hua boht smile kar rahi ho ha

Purvi: khuch nahi bhai bas aise hi

Daya: acha kevin kaha hai ha nazer nahi araha sath tha na tumhare

Purvi: bhai wo bol raha tha kay walk karta hua aye ga

Daya: ok

And after some time and you can say a hour he enter bureau holding that glass window then tables and sit on a seat and singh in relief and pain is clearly shown on his face and Purvi pass him teasing smile taking a sip of coffee

Kevin: ( self talk ): has lo has lo main bhi badla zarrore lo ga

**A/N: so guys kiasa hai you like it I know masti aur jhagda ziyada hogia hai per yea hi them hai pehle ladaye phir dosti aur phir piyaar so deakhte hai kevin kiase badla leta hai and thanks for reading and review plz Bye take care and smile: ): )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I know boht late hu per kia karo studies bhi karni hai aur bakie stories ko bhi to update karna and thanks to everyone who review me**

**IN BUREAU**

**kevin is thinking what to do he want to take revenge from purvi for her pranks on him and after sometime he get a idea and move toward parking and he move closer to purvi,s car and do something with car and move back to bureau smiling and move toward purvi,s desk**

kevin;tumney wo karan murder case ki file complete kar li

purvi;wo to parso deani hai kaal taak kar lo gi

kevin;per dcp sir ka order hai kay unhai kaal taak chahiya so ready karo

purvi;per mujhe to ghar jana hai 11 baaj gai hai

kevin;wo saab mujhe nahi pata karni to tumhai abhi hi paday gi complete

purvi;per mujhe ghar jana hai

kevin;wo saab main nahi janta jaldi kaam shuru karo behes maat karo come on faster and he move toward his desk

after some time daya and abhi come to purvi

daya;pari chalo jaldi karo ghar nahi jana(in this story daya and purvi are real brother and sister so leave in same house and abhirika also leave with them and dareya are not married but engaged )

purvi;bhai ap log jao mujhe ek important file complete karni hai to rukana pade ga

abhi;kaal kar lena abhi chalo

purvi;dada important hai main car laye hu chale jao gi don't worry jaldi a jao gi ab jao ap saab

daya;are you sure

purvi;ha bhai bye

daya;bye and take care

purvi;ok andc they leave after one hour purvi complete file and move toward kevin desk and see that he sleeping and become made on him

purvi;mere neend kharb kar kay khudh aram se so raha hai abhi utha ti hu she look for water but glass is empty

purvi;oh god mere to kismaat hi kharab hai pani bhi nahi hai kiase uthao ise and she look around and see and sea fare of bird she take it and smile

purvi;mere need kharab kar kay khudh chean say so raha hai abhi kharb karti hu is ki chean ki need

**and move toward him and move fare on his ear and he make a disturb face and move finger in his ear and then she move it on his nose and sneeze and hold her and he is wake up but he hold her hand and pull her so she fall and they dis balance and fall on ground kevin on his back and purvi on his chest both of them are totally lost in each other eyes and kevin is smiling and he is moving his head closer to her and going to kiss her but purvi get hurriedly and set her hairs and kevin to get up**

purvi;kia kar rah hai thay tum ha mera advantage lena chahte thay

kevin;ji nahi main nahi tum mera advantage lena chahti thi tab bhi to meray itnay kareeb aye thi ha irada kia tha tumhara kahi mere sath khuch aisa wiasa to nahi karnz chahti thi abd he set his collar

purvi;oh mister ayne (mirror )main kabhi shakal (face)deakhi hai bilkul bander (monkey )deakhte ho ayena bhi daar jata hoga tumhai deakh kar

kevin;oho khudh kia hure pari samjhte ho ek dum chipkle deakhte ho

purvi;oh mister khuch aur bola na to peet du gi she show him a punch kevin little scared

kevin;jhase ki rani banay ki zarrorat nahi hai file complete ki yah mere hi peeche pade thi

purvi give him file ;yeah lo apni and bad night to you

kevin;same to you

purvi;take her bag and move toward her car but shocked to see puncher tire she hit the tire

purvi;oh god ab main kia karo is time taxi bhi nahi mileay gi

a voice come main chod do she turn and see kevin there and become angry

purvi;thank you very much tumhare sath janay say acha hai main paidle chale jao

** and she move out and after sometime some goons start following and when reach a alone place they block purvi,s way and start to misbehave but purvi give a tight slap and kick to one but two goons hold her by arms and one is going to attack but kevin come in between and have a fight with them and got a cut on his arm purvi run toward him hold his hand and tie her handkerchief on his wound tears are rolling down her** cheek is looking at her

kevin;chalo ab main ghar chod do

purvi;ok and they reach purvi house in silence and she come out and said bye to each other

**A/N so guys kiasa chapter hai kia kevi ki dosti hogi ab yah aur ladaye baki hai and can you guys help me I am really short of ideas so give me ideas for this story thanjs for reading and review plz**

**bye take care and keep smiling ;):)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys how are you fine I am really sorry for this much late update but kia ****karo ****busy thi na aur jauary kay baad main update nahi day pao gi because march main board exams hai meray aur tenth boards exams kay lia kitne important hotay hai ap jantay hai na so bare with me ok so here is new chapter**

**IN-PURVI-HOUSE**

purvi is lying on bed thinking about kevin main kitna ghalat sochte thi uskay baray main wo itna bura nahi hai acha hai dil ka agher aaj wo nahi huta to pata nahi kia huta aaj us ki waja say hi main aaj sahi salamaat ho ain itna kiyon soch rahi use kay baray main itna bhi acha nahi hai bas theak hai ha nahi ata to mai deakh lati itna tang kia usnay mujhe ha kiyon soch rahi ho itna soti hu main and she sleep

NEXT MORNING IN BUREAU

a case is reported in which couples are murdered in a hotel room so cid send purvi and kevin as a couple but purvi is not happy with this but she have no other option so she have to go and after some hours they reach hotel

IN HOTEL ROOM

they check the room and set the cameras in different places and after getting fresh they come out and when they are coming out kevin hug purvi from side and she shiver on his touch and try to free her self

purvi;trying to free her self ;kia kar rahai ho ha chodo tumhare himmat kiasay hui mujhe chunay ki ha

kevin ;for your kind information hum couples hai so couple ki tarha behave karo na warna kisse ko shak hojai ga

purvi;remove his hand;couples ki tarha act karnay kay liay cheapakna zarrore nahi hai zayada advantage lanay ki zarrorat nahi samjhe

kevin;mujhe koi advantage lai nay ka shauk nahi samjhe wiase kaal jo log tumhare advantage laina chahte thay unhai maine hi bhagayia tha wiase thanks bolnay kay manner to hai nahi tum main

purvi;thanks ki koi zarrorate hi nahi hai tum nahi atay taab bhi main khuch kar hi layti ab time waste maat karo humain restaurant ja kar investigation karni hai so plz lets go wiase hi tumhare waja say late hogai itna time laitay ho ready honay main

kevin;main time laita hu ha late tumhare waja say hua ha tumney makeup main time lagayia oh god tum girls kitna makeup karti hum boys ko deakho humare pass natural beauty hai humain khuch karnay ki zarrorate nahi

purvi;oh mister lipstick ilawa khuch nahi lagati

kevin ;oh really and he move closer to her and put a finger on her cheek ad rub it lightly and show her but their is nothing

purvi;kia hai khuch hi to nahi hai

kevin;tumhara powder and he look at his finger but their is nothing he become shock

kevin;matla tum sach main guri ho

purvi;ha ab chalo and they move do some investigation with different manner and act as a couple but kevin irritate her with his moves and do flirt with her and at night they back to their room and changed in their night suits

purvi is lying on bed when kevin come and lay beside her purvi get up

purvi;tum kia kar rahai ho ha

kevin ;nazar nahi ata so raha ho aur kia kar raha ho

purvi;per tum yaha nahi so saktay

kevin;are kiyon nahi so sakta yaha per kahi yeah nahi lekha kay mera yaha sona mana hai main yaha so sakta ho

purvi;tum meray sath ek bed per nahi so saktay samjhe

kevin;kiyon nahi so sakta hum husband wife hai ek sath so saktay hai kha saktay hai ghum saktay aur ek sath aur bhi boht khuch kar saktay per bolo ga nahi kia mujhe sharam ati hai

purvi;just shut up ha natak main husband wife hai asle main nahi aur kabhi hogai bhi nahi samjhe utro bed say tum meray sath ek bed per nahi so saktay ja ker sofa per sojao

kevin;kiyon nahi acha samjha tum khudh ko control nahi kar pao gi

purvi;kia matlab hai tumhara ha

kevin;mera matlab hai kay itna handsome, dashing aur good looking ladka tumhare pass hoga to tum control nahi kar pao gi aur kahi meray sath tumneay khuch aisa wiasa kardia to

purvi;just shut up jao aur sofa per so

kevin;tum ja ker sofa per so jao

purvi;tum main bilkul bhi manner nahi hai ek ladki ko sofa per sonay ko bol rahai ho aur khudh bed so gai ha

kevin;idiot ho tum plan suno mera and tell her plan and both of them sleep after some time a person enter room from window and move closer to bed take out a knife and going to attack and and aur phir aur phir bye bye hahahahahaha sorrry

**A/N I hope chapter acha ho so ab agai kia hoga lets read thanks for reading and review**

**bye take care and smile**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I know boht late hu per kia karo boht busy ho boht tensions hai guys sorrrrrrry for such a late update **

**the man is moving closer to bed and he is going to attack but before he attack a hand come and hold his hand to much tightly and remove blanket it's kevin and purvi turn on lights and kevin see a piece of cloth in his hand he take cloth from his hand and smell it he give a really confuse look to purvi**

**kevin; **chloroform hai

**purvi**;kia

**kevin**;hold mans collar and shake him a little and angrily ;bata kon hai tu aur kia karnay ayea tha

**man scared; **sab mai to mai to raju hu choor hu mai chori karnay ayea tha

**kevin;**kia sach bata kon hai to kissnay bheja hai tujhe to hi khooni hai na tuney hi is room mai rahnay walay pati patni ko mara hai** na**

**raju;**nai nai sab mai khooni nai hu sab kasam say sach bol raha mai mujhe kisse nay nai bheja maine ap logo ko niche deakha tha ap ka saman aur madam ki jewelry deakh kar maine socha tagde party hai kiyon na hath safe karlo sab mai choor hu khooni nai hu sab sach mai

** just then hotel manager and police officer enter in room and they arrest raju and move from their kevin lock the room kevin and purvi are really tense**

**kevin ;**agar yah admi choor tha khooni nai to khooni kon hai

**purvi ;**mujhe kia pata meray koi relative thodi tha wo jo tum mujhse pouch rahai ho ha

**kevin ;**mujhe kia pata ho bi sakta hai tum mujhe marnay kay lia tum us khooni say milli hui ho

**purvi;**tumhai marnay kay lia mujhe kisse khooni ki madat ki zarrorat nai tumhai mai khudh hi maar sakte ho tumhai bina ki madat kay ab hato mujhe sona kabse use sofay per sonay ki koshish kar rahi ho per neend hi nai arahi hai ab hato bi

kevin;aur case ka kia ha tumhare neend important hai yah case hai ha

purvi;dono

kevin ;matlab batana pasand karay gi ap kia

purvi;matlab neend puri karo gi to hi case solve karo gi na ab hato mujhe boht neend arahi hai

**and Purvi push kevin aside and laid on bed and cover her face with blanket and soon fall in deep sleep and after few minutes kevin notice her in very deep sleep and slowly move closer to her and remove blanket from her face slowly and he see hair,s on her face he blow air on her and remove hair from her face and a really cute smile is appeared on her face he is just lost in her cute and million dollar smile a is also present on his lips he take a dreamy breath and place a hand on his **

**kevin;**sotay huayyah kitne piyaare lagti itne cute se sweet se pata nai jagtay waqt kiyon jangle bili ban jate hai phoolan devi jiase aur abi deakho ek pari jiase lag rahi hai ek dum meray khabo ki rani jiase

**and he slowly move closer to her and kiss her on forehead and move little far but he is still starring her he is totally lost in her purvi feel her self little heavy and she open her eyes slowly and become really shocked to see kevin this much closer to her she wake up with a jrek and slap him but not really hard and try to cover her self with blanket kevin is still setting closer to her and lost in her and rubbing his hand on his cheek on which purvi slap him **

**purvi scared;**kia kar karahai ho tum ha kevin bolo but no reponse from kevin side purvi shake him a little and he come out of his trace

**purvi moving blanket upward; kia kar rahai thay tum ha **

**kevin;**mai mai wo mai wo khuch bhi nai

**purvi**;zayada bano maat ha mere itne pass beth kar kia kar rahai thay ha kia soch rahai thay akeli soyi hui ladke ka fayda uthao gai ha

**kevin**;ji nai aisa khuch bi nai hai main to bs aisay hi

**purvi**;ache say janti hu tum jiasay ladko ki niyaat ko khubsuraat ladke deakhte hi flat ho jatay ho

**kevin ;**ji nai aisa khuch nai hai

**purvi**;main ache tarha janti hu kiasa hai ab chup chap jaker sofay per sojao warna apnay bhai ko phone kardo gi

**kevin** ;are mai wo to mai

**purvi;**bakeray ki tarha mai mai karna bad karo aur ja kar so jao warna paka main bhai ko call kardo gi

**kevin** ;acha thek hai har baar bhai ki hi dhamki hi deti rahti ho and poor kevin go and laid down on sofa

**kevin thinking** ;wiasay main kar kia raha tha kiyon apnay ap ki taraf kheancha (pull) chala ja raha tha kia hogia hai tujhe kevin kahi mai pagal to nai hogia are nai yaar bilkul bi nai shaheed neend boht arahi thi is lia aur yah aisay hi mujhpe bhadak rahi thi akadu kahi ki per jo bi kaho hai boht beautiful ek dum pari jiase per main to sirf useay tang karta hu per ab wo dil ko ache kiyon lagte hai jitna bi bura behavior rakhai mujhse phir bi ache lagti hai kia ho raha hai yah mujhe and with all this thought he sleep

**A/N so I hope you guys will like this chapter and enjoy it thanks for reading and plzzzzz review I know main boht late update deti hu per kia karo boht busy life ka triangle bana hua hai ek corner main studies hai dusray main tension aur third main wo badh main batao gi pehle ek question ka answer do mujhe and I promise agar mujhe above 20 review milay aur sab nay question ka answer diya to mai agla chapter do din badh update karogi**

**Toh question hai**

**agar ap face book per do din kisse say baat karta ho aur use ek jhut boltay ho aur wo naraz hojata hai jab ap use sach batatay ho aur phir use ache tarha manatay ho aur khuch hours badh wo ap ko propose karta hai to kia us ka piyaar sacha hai? guys plzzzzzzzzz answer this**

**bye take care and keep smiling**

**love u all**


	8. Chapter 8

**hey guys plzzzz don't pinch your arms maine sach mai update ki hai boht late hu sorry agr sab nay mera sorry note padha hai to ap logo ko meray late honay ki reason pata hogi okk ok ab chup krti hu main aur story start krti hu**

**NEXT MORNING **

kevin get up first due to rays of sun he get up take bath and become ready a smile come on his face

when he see purvi ,s irritated face due to rays of sun he between sun rays and purvi he stop that rays from distributing purvi when he see her relax face a million dollars smile appear on his face

He start moving closer to her and remove hairs from her face and move take a move and hold his hand tightly and

he get dis balance and fall on purvi their faces are so closed and purvi feel heavy she open her eyes and see fkevin so close to her she become shocked but slowly she get lost in his eyes both of them are lost in each other and are getting closer and closer and they are just going to kiss but but a stupid ring tone disturb over lovely couple both of them get separate

Both of them are really embarrassed purvi get up and run toward bathroom and kevin listen the call and turn toward purvi about next plan and they move toward restaurant to have break fast

all the time kevin is teasing purvi with his sweet skills like ask her to feed him with her beautiful hands he is to feeding some time he move spoon in different direction to tease her she become irritated and finally they are done one old couple is observing them and smiling they move closer to them and spread their hand with love and blessing

old w;tum dono ko deakh kr hum ko humari jawani kay din yad a gay hum bi boht ladtay thay tumhari tarha

old m;aur love boht krtay thay ek dusray ko aur wohi love humnay tumhari ankho mai ek dusray ka lia dekha

old w;god bless u both be happy always and they move from their

purvi is confused but kevin is smiling and lost in his own world purvi become more confuse seeing him like this and shake him he come out of his world

kevin ;kia kia kia hua

purvi;agr ap kay khwab puray hogay ho mister to kaam kray

and they move out of hotel for investigation all the time kevin is teasing purvi with his funny and romantic skill but they can't feel that two pair of eyes are following them continuously and after few hours kevin notice someone behind bushes and start moving closer to bushes when he is close to bushes he hear a loud scream he turn his head and become shocked

A/N I know chota hai but I promise next chapter jaldi milay ga bye take care and keep smiling and thinking what is going to happen next give me ideas and suggestions for this story


End file.
